


I'm With Him

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Deviates From Canon, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seduction, The Eden Club Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, don't worry the tracis live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: The Traci Hank rents at the Eden Club senses Connor's need through her probe and leads Hank and Connor into a room to hash things out.Meanwhile, in the background, a corpse lies still and two deviant androids are getting away... Is Connor's seduction at the scene of a crime by design or simply a happy accident?





	I'm With Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've deviated from canon a bit with this one, but canon events are remixed in the background. Mostly I wanted an excuse to get these two in bed right after the "I'm with him" line, but there are some questions about Connor's deviancy mixed in here because I like some kind of plot.
> 
> It's a trans Connor fic and there's penis in vagina sex. Connor's parts are referred to as his dick, slit, folds. Hank references dating trans men in his past as to why CyberLife might have designed Connor that way. If any of that bothers you, I'm a trans guy writing this for me so you might find another fic is more to your tastes.
> 
> Also since it's in-canon Connor hasn't officially deviated yet so the usual consent issues around that apply. I'm 2000% sure he wants to be enthusiastically riding Hank's dick though.

"I'm with him and…" Hank muttered. "I mean, not with him like that… I'm not that… that's not what I…" Hank gesticulated wildly in the middle of the Eden Club, heat rising to his cheeks as he regarded the Traci sex android in front of him. Connor stood impassively off the one side, watching the scene unfold beneath bisexual lighting while Hank wished he could crawl into a hole and die.

The Traci smiled. Just as she was about to climb back in her pod, she spun around and took Hank's hand. She gripped Connor's hand on the other side and led them towards a room like they were taking a stroll down the yellow brick road together.

"Perhaps she wants to show us something," Connor offered. Hank decided to accept the flimsy excuse. The android's grip was tight and he didn't want to forcefully pull his hand free. Even though she was just an android, using force against her didn't feel right.

The door slid shut behind them with a soft thunk and Hank felt trapped. The Traci finally let go of his hand and he turned back towards the door. She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could react, preventing him from leaving with a strength Hank would not have expected.

"Isn't this what you want? It's what Connor wants."

It was Connor's turn to look dumbfounded, and Hank couldn't help but feel gratified that he was programmed to feel embarrassment. At least they both had to suffer. Maybe that meant Connor would keep his mouth shut about this little detour. If any of the other DPD officers at the scene saw them leaving a room together, the jokes wouldn't stop for months.

"The probe," the android explained to Connor, as if she shouldn't have to. "I saw your feelings and desires through our link. You want to pleasure Lieutenant Anderson, but you're afraid to speak up. You don't know why you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Connor replied. "I simply do not understand why he hasn't sought me out for sexual gratification. I need to know if there's an error in my software that makes me unattractive."

"It's good practice to ask and learn your client's needs. The room is yours for thirty minutes. It's sanitized and soundproof. I'll leave you two to talk in private." She turned her back and left the room, commencing an awkward silence that suffocated Hank. Connor wanted him? That couldn't be right, could it?

Hank raised his eyebrow. "I thought androids didn't want anything."

"I think my intentions have been misinterpreted," Connor explained. "I was simply curious why you haven't utilized any of my sexual functions. I thought the Traci might be able to explain what I am doing wrong."

"Connor, we're not here to indulge in personal fantasies! We have a job to do!" Hank cursed his dick, quickening in his pants at the mere thought of sex with Connor. No, this couldn't happen. This was a murder scene, and Connor was his partner… his _android_ partner, no less.

"Aren't you attracted to me? I was designed to be your perfect partner. Built to your specifications." Hank watched helplessly as Connor's hands fumbled with the knot in his tie, pulling it loose before slipping off his jacket and working on the buttons of his shirt.

"The fuck are you doin'?" Hank growled. He backed up and bumped into the door. All he had to do was unlock and open it, but it seemed like an impossible task as Connor shucked his shirt and started to work on his jeans. He lost the power of speech as Connor stepped out of his boxers to stand perfectly naked in front of him. The boy was perfect in every way, like he'd stepped out of one of Hank's wet dreams. Shame crept into his cheeks as he eyed the tiny dick jutting out from Connor's mound. He'd hooked up with a few trans guys over the years, but the genitals of his sexual partners weren't a big deal to him. How CyberLife even knew who he'd dated was beyond him. But of course they did. CyberLife knew everything about everyone. That was one of the many reasons he hated androids. They were always listening, transmitting that data to CyberLife where it was sold to third-parties. That's how consumer models had become so cheap. People accepted exchanging their privacy for a little convenience. 

CyberLife had played him like a fiddle, sending Connor at him like this just when the deviant investigation finally had a lead. It would make sense that they might want to sabotage an investigation that could lead to catastrophic losses for their business while pretending to support it. Was it CyberLife, though? Or was it… was it _Connor_ initiating all this?

"Let me help you. Please." Connor closed the distance between them and grasped Hank's hand, pulling it between his legs. "I know you've been lonely, Lieutenant. You don't have to be alone any more."

"That doesn't mean you gotta sleep with me, Connor. What's gotten into you?"

"It's what I was designed for. To help you in any way you need with this investigation. Your personal problems have began to cloud your judgment in this case. Let me distract you for a while."

"Your mission is to solve the deviant android problem. Why would you derail the investigation now in favor of my personal needs? Is there something CyberLife doesn't want me to know? Or…?" Hank didn't want to say it out loud, but there it was. Was Connor turning deviant, acting on his own will? Androids didn't want anything, but deviants did. Androids didn't feel anything, but deviants…

Connor's slit was impossibly wet. Connor dragged Hank's fingers through it. Hank's thumb brushed against his dick and Connor arched his back, gasping out a soft moan that set Hank's body on fire. He was losing the ability to think straight, alcohol and desire overriding his common sense. There was a dead body next door and a deviant android on the loose, but he found he just couldn't bring himself to give a shit. 

He didn't resist when Connor slid his coat off his shoulders. He let the naked android undress him, gasping as Connor unbuckled his belt and reached into his pants to grasp his erection. He seized Connor's face, pulling him into a crushing kiss as the booming club music and bright lights fell away. He rutted into Connor's hand, knowing he'd be happy to come like this, spilling his seed into Connor's fist. Simple and uncomplicated. He'd jerked off with other guys before without it meaning anything. 

But of course it couldn't be that easy, could it?

Connor let go, smiling softly as he walked back to the bed. He lay down on top of the sheets, spreading his legs in an invitation Hank couldn't refuse. Hank climbed onto the end of the bed, grabbing Connor's legs and holding them up and apart as he buried his face in Connor's mound, sucking and licking at his folds as he brushed his dick with his nose. Connor squirmed on the bed, clutching the sheets in his fists as the skin on his hands retracted to reveal the white plastic underneath. Hank moved up to suck on his dick, kneading it between his lips as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Connor writhed beneath him, screaming out his orgasm as Hank ground his leaking cock into the sheets.

"Good boy," Hank whispered. He moved to get up, but Connor grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"I want to please you, Lieutenant."

"You've already pleased me," Hank replied.

"You didn't get to come yet." Connor looked at Hank with his puppy dog gaze, and Hank knew what he wanted. What he wanted despite not wanting anything, because he wasn't a deviant android. "Come inside me."

"Jesus…" Hank muttered. "You're really somethin', you know that?" He glanced at the door as Gavin raised his voice outside. Something was happening with the case while they were going at it like rabbits in here. If anyone found out that Hank had been fucking his android while they were out there solving a murder, there'd be hell to pay. He might even lose his job.

Connor flipped him over onto his back and before he could argue, grasped Hank's cock at the base and sank down onto it. Hank gasped at Connor's tight walls squeezing him, and not the entire DPD bursting through the door would stop him now as Connor fucked himself on his cock, riding it up and down as he threw his head back, exposing his bare neck as his expression contorted into one of pure ecstasy. Connor moved slowly, drawing out each stroke, and Hank almost lost his mind to watch his huge cock sink all the way into Connor's hole, stretching him wider than Hank could have imagined possible. Hank grabbed Connor's hips as he grew closer, bouncing Connor's lightweight body faster on his dick. Connor's moans intensified and his second orgasm drove Hank over the edge. Hank held Connor down on his dick, forcing him to take every drop of semen until he was spent. He let go, swallowing hard as Connor pulled off him. Seed dribbled down Connor's thigh, his pussy wet and dripping with spend.

"I'm sorry, Connor. Got a bit carried away there."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was made for you, Lieutenant. Thank you for using me to my fullest. It gives me a sense of fulfillment to know I am able to bring you some small measure of comfort."

"Connor…"

Banging on the door brought any conversation they might have had to an abrupt end. Chris' voice boomed through the locked door. "Hank, you in there? There's two deviants in the storage room. They've attacked Gavin. He's calling for backup."

"I'm comin', Chris."

Hank grabbed his clothes and dressed in record time, barely glancing at Connor. He burst out of the room without waiting for the android, booking it to the 'staff only' door Ben and Chris were rushing towards. He barreled through the door and into the corridor beyond.

"Stay here," he told Ben and Chris as they approached the end of the hall. "Let me handle it." He kicked the door down and burst through into the warehouse. Gavin lay bruised and bloodied on the floor, and Hank ushered Chris in to take care of him with a silent hand signal. 

Brandishing his pistol, Hank headed to the back of the warehouse where two girls were climbing down from the loading dock, helping one another to navigate the step down in heels. Hank chased them, jumping down and pointing his weapon at them. They were running away towards the fence. Unless he took a shot, they were going to get away. Yet he couldn't bring himself to shoot two unarmed androids in the back, not after being intimate with Connor just moments ago.

The red-haired Traci tripped and fell. The blue-haired one jumped down from the fence she was climbing and rushed to her side, helping her up while shooting Hank a baleful glance. Hank let them get to their feet and noticed how they entwined their hands, almost as if…

…as if they were in love.

The blue haired Traci started to speak. "When that man broke the other Traci... I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed...until he stopped moving... I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive...get back to the one I love. I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans...their smell of sweat and their dirty words... "

Connor emerged from the warehouse and stood at his side, listening to their words in silence with a solemn expression. Guilt flared inside Hank, his guts twisting like he'd swallowed something rotten. These girls hadn't been able to consent to their time at the Eden Club. It had been a hellish torment to which they'd been unable to resist, bound by commands to service clients whether they wanted to or not. 

Hank looked behind him at the warehouse. Ben and Chris were still inside. In moments, they'd come outside to take in these deviants. They'd end up dead, just like Carlos Ortiz's android had. He couldn't let that happen, no more than he could let anything happen to Connor on his watch. He lowered his weapon and watched the girls climb up and over the fence. The blue-haired girl glanced back at Hank before running into the alley behind the club.

"It's probably better this way…" Hank muttered. Connor stood beside him, his LED twirling yellow, and Hank wondered if Connor felt tainted by his sweat and semen, evidence of an act he'd claimed to want but was designed to initiate by his masters at CyberLife.

Or…

There was always the chance Connor had seduced Hank on purpose to give the deviants time to get away. There was no way of knowing what kind of evidence he'd been able to discern by scanning the room or probing the Tracis. It was possible the entire thing had been a ruse to protect the girls, but then… what did that say about Connor if he was protecting deviants? Had he become a deviant himself?

Did Hank _want_ him to be deviant to assuage his guilty conscience?

"I need a drink," Hank said. "Let's get outta here." He padded towards the warehouse, Connor's soft, brown, curious eyes boring into his back the entire time. Better that he get drunk and forget the entire night before he found out answers to the questions he wasn't yet ready to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and of course Hank will be asking all those questions on the Bridge.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a comment!


End file.
